1. Field of the Invention.
The invention concerns a motor vehicle with opening roof sections.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 100 25 051 C1 discloses a motor vehicle with rigid lateral roof rails, between which, in one of the specific embodiments described there, in the closed roof position, four roof sections extend one after the other, which can be moved downward into the automobile body on guide rails that extend as far as the lowered position. The first two roof sections are connected to each other. Therefore, these two roof sections must be moved out of the closed position together. In this connection, guide rails for the two front roof sections lie beneath the rear roof sections, so that to realize a partial opening of only the front region of the roof, the front roof sections must be moved below the rear roof sections. This considerably reduces the head clearance. In modern, low-lying motor vehicles this is always associated with risk of injury to persons seated in the back seat unless the head clearance is so low that passengers are actually forced to get out of the vehicle before the displacement of the front roof sections is carried out.
In another specific embodiment involving a roof with a total of two roof sections, the cited document discloses the possibility of moving the front roof section over the rear window and then lowering both roof sections over the trunk. However, supporting the roof parts outside of the automobile body is undesirable in practice for aesthetic reasons and safety reasons.